


Waiting For The Sun

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [39]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg!Chris, Parents Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Chris has a home birth with Darren by his side.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374





	Waiting For The Sun

It was roughly 2:30am July 23, 2014, a typical Wednesday.

At forty one weeks pregnant, Chris felt he would’ve been pregnant forever considering how long everything he was taking. He didn’t expect to make it this far towards the far but he did and he was still very pregnant. His contractions were coming every five to seven minutes, lasting about forty five seconds each. Sleep didn’t come easy, but he drifted in and out as often as he could under the assumption that when he woke the contractions would have ceased.

“Babe...Baby...Babe...Darren.”

“What?” He groaned from his slumber and opened his eyes just a bit.

“Can you help me time my contractions please?”

“Contractions?” Darren shot up from where he was laying next to Chris in bed, eyes wide, heart racing. “How long have you been having contractions?”

“Just about all night. But they’ve been coming and going and now I think they’re staying so I need your help, please?”

“Of course, honey.” He says and rubs his eyes, waking himself up some more while Chris reaches over to turn on the lamp beside their bed.

“Ooh.” Chris groans, getting another strong one. He rubs his hand along his belly and it begins to harden as the contraction forms inside his body. “I’m having one now.”

“Okay, okay.” Darren grabs his phone from where it was charging and starts to time it.

Chris groans louder this time, squeezing his eyes shut, and grips his husband’s wrist so hard his knuckles turned white.

As Darren times the contraction, he keeps his eyes focused on his husband, noticing the pain in his face from how badly it hurt. Chris slowly eased up once the pain subsided and Darren stopped the timer.

“That one was forty five seconds, babe.”

“They’re coming longer but not closer together. The last one I had was twenty minutes ago.” Chris says while he moves to lay back down.

“Well, what should we do?”

“Get some rest.” Chris answers motioning for his husband to lay down beside him.

Darren follows Chris’ orders and lies beside him, staring into his ocean blue eyes. “Are you gonna be okay?” He asks as he stifles a yawn.

Chris hums and closes his eyes, letting out a content sigh. “We’ll be fine, Dare. Let’s try to get some sleep okay?”

“Okay.” Darren yawns again and kisses the tip of Chris’ nose before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Around 8:30AM, Darren woke occasionally to time Chris’ contractions in one hour segments. Noticing twice a pattern of longer, stronger, and closer together they decided to give Caroline, their doula a call. She was excited for them and advised them to keep timing as there were still some irregularities

By 9:00AM, things seemed to be moving a bit slower than the initial onset of contractions and Chris was getting worried that maybe this was another false alarm.

Groaning again, Chris got up and made his way to the bathroom thinking he was just experiencing gas pains.

Darren stayed behind in the kitchen finishing up their breakfast when he heard his husband yell, “Darren! I lost my mucus plug!”

Now confused, Darren walked down to the bathroom to make sure everything was okay and just as he walked in, Chris got a much stronger contraction like an intense energy wave. He felt compelled to get on all fours and rock. At the peak of the surge he felt nausea rush through his entire body.

“You okay, honey?”

Chris nodded while rocking his body through the surge of pain.

“Just wasn’t expecting it to hit so fast.” He breathed and continued his slow movements until the pain subsided.

Darren helped him up and brought him back out so they could have some of their breakfast together and get some energy into their system.

By the time Caroline arrived, a little after 11:30, he had been awake nearly twenty four hours. His contractions were slightly more intense, still three to four minutes apart and lasting one minute each. He laid in the bed to get some rest as she continued timing them. With every surge, he drifted in and out of sleep, it was very hazy.

At some point Caroline contacted Jules, their midwife, who then agreed to come over. Caroline recommended he rest for about an hour in bed before becoming a bit more active and changing positions. After an hour in bed all he could do was stand due to the contractions. It was no longer even comfortable to lie down, he was ready to get up and shift that energy.

Under Caroline’s guidance, Darren assisted Chris with gentle squats. This was to progress his labor.

He breathed his way through the intense surges with Darren’s support as he squatted with him.

It was very helpful having his husband with him, helping in action as he worked through his contractions. Darren stayed by Chris’ side, pressing his hands deep into his hips while he was down and opening himself up to help the baby’s descent into the birth canal.

“You guys are doing great.” Caroline stood close by encouraging them. “You’re doing exactly what you need to be doing right now, Chris.” She praised him.

He lifted his head up and opened his eyes searching for his husband. Darren moved himself forward a bit so Chris could see him and gave him a warm smile knowing it made him feel better that he was there.

“Can you move in front of me babe? I want to lean against you.”

“Okay.”

Darren listened to his husband and crawled up in front of Chris, helping him onto his knees. Chris spread his legs and hips wider, which seemed to help the cramps that were developing in his calves. He leaned forward against his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck. He laid his head on Darren’s shoulder and took in a cleansing breath, letting it out with a soft moan as the contraction started.

“Remember to breathe, honey. Breathing is helping you and our baby.” Darren whispered into Chris’ ear. “Breathe for our baby.”

Chris focused on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling in consistent patterns from what they were taught in their virtual birthing class. Having Darren breathing with him was helping him stay calm and focused.

“You’re doing excellent, baby.”

“Mmmm….thank you.” Chris whispered back and could tell he made his husband smile.

They stayed in this position for an hour and a half then Chris’ knees were starting to ache so Darren helped him up and he requested to move into the pool, feeling that it may help labor move along.

It was clear that he was still in early labor because he was fairly talkative. Though the contractions were intense, he was analyzing them from the outside. Knowing which ones were going to be intense on his body and which weren’t as bad.

While Chris waited for Darren to finish filling up the birthing pool, he sat on the couch and let Caroline feel his belly so she could document the baby’s current position.

“They don’t feel posterior anymore so that’s good. I’m sure being in the water will help you with the contractions.” She says, writing her information into her notebook.

Jules had then arrived and was glad to see Chris was getting into the pool. However, he was not in the happiest of moods at the moment. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he fought the intensity of the surges.

She observed him breathing through one full contraction to assess his labor progress.

“I want to do a exam and check your vitals quickly, okay?”

Chris nodded and reclined against the side of the pool, feeling Darren getting close behind him from the other side where he stayed nice and dry out of the water.

Jule checked Chris’ blood pressure and fetal heart tones. They were all smiling as the pulsing rhythm of life ascended out of the water through her fetoscope. Darren pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek, excited upon hearing their child’s heart beating so loud and strong.

She then moved onto doing an underwater exam to check Chris’ dilation.

“You’re gonna feel some pressure but it’ll be over in a few moments.” She tells him as she inserts her fingers into his entrance. He tenses up and Darren gives his husband his hand to squeeze while she does her exam.

“Breathe, baby.” He tells Chris.

He inhales and exhales a few times then slowly as she removes her fingers from inside him.

“You’re just over two centimeters right now.” She says while getting up from the floor. “I’m a bit concerned about you experiencing maternal fatigue as the day progresses since you didn’t sleep last night, correct?”

“Yeah. I was in and out of it.”

“Okay so hopefully with you being in the water it’ll help you relax then you can get some rest afterwards.”

Though Jules felt Chris was going to be okay, she wasn’t exactly sure what to expect with his labor.

An hour or so later, there was now a noticeable change in his coping strategy, it was shamelessly audible. No longer was rocking and silently deep breathing going to cut it. It was merely impossible to talk during the surges, they took his focus completely inward. He was grateful for the warm water of the pool reliving some of the pressure. Subconsciously, something came over him and he found himself becoming very vocal with loud moans. It was raw, inspired, real, spontaneous, primal, and loud.

He urged for his husband to get in with him, so Darren quickly threw on some shorts and climbed into the pool alongside Chris.

Chris used Darren as his wall, holding onto him tighter and tighter as each contraction hit him full force to a point where he was in tears. Loudly sobbing, it hurt Darren to hear Chris in such a state but there wasn’t much else he could do other than be there for him every second of the way.

After nearly 3 hours, Jules has called her birth assistance, Olivia to come. Jules reassessed his vitals and listened to the baby’s heart. She verified with him that the baby was still moving a lot between contractions. Then she determined that he’d already dilated to eight centimeters. He was still in the birth pool to cope with the intense surges.

Chris then felt he needed to get out because he started to get strong urges to push. With help from Darren, he stepped out of the pool and quickly dried off, only to be stopped by a very strong contraction that shook his whole body. He instantly leaned forward and held onto the wall with his legs spread, swaying back and forth. He held his head down and kept his eyes closed, moaning and groaning through the pain.

Darren stood right behind him, providing him as much comfort as he needed while he began feeling an urge to bear down with contractions.

“I-I feel like I ha-have to push.” He tells his husband.

Darren nodded and placed his hand on Chris’ hip while calling out to their birthing team.

“Jules! Olivia!”

The two girls came running from where they were sat in the dining room and saw Chris had now gotten out of the pool.

“Chris says he feels like he has to push.”

“Okay, let’s check you real quick and see where we’re at.” Jules slapped on some gloves as Chris lowered himself onto all fours, allowing her to easily examine his cervix.

“Owww, I-I need to push.”

“Just go with it Chris.” Jules instructs him. “Allow the weight of the baby’s head to dilate you to ten centimeters. Push with your contraction.”

“Okay.” He whimpered and immediately sunk back into a deep push. His body trembled from the intensity it was experiencing. When he lost his breath, he pulled himself forward, rocking on his knees getting another strong urge.

“Bring your right leg up Chris and push again.” Jules says tapping behind his thigh.

He picks up his right leg while still kneeling on his left and bore down again. He hand squeezed his thigh, digging his nails deep into his pale skin.

Jules counted on ten seconds for him and once it was over, he released his spent breath and brought his leg back down.

“You’re doing so good Chris. Do you feel the baby’s head coming down at all?”

“A little. Should I keep pushing?”

“Well I don’t want you to strain yourself or the baby so let's get you back into a supported squat and hopefully the baby's head will dilate you to a full ten centimeters.”

“Okay.” He nods and moves again so that he was in a deep squat supported by Darren and Caroline.

Being down like that really made the urges unbearable so Jules told him to push only if he felt it was completely necessary. She instructed him to listen to his body so he knew what was helping him as he worked towards bringing his baby Earthside.

This time was much more difficult because of the intensity of the contractions, and his urge to push with each one. Though he cooperated, he became a bit frustrated because all he could think about was getting back into the pool. It was almost unbearable to continue like this, every push left him more exhausted than the last.

Jules was trying to prevent him from complete exhaustion due to a long labor preceded by a sleepless night. Maternal exhaustion has led to many home birth transfers to a hospital and they were all aware of this risk.

While Chris continued on with his labor, Jules brought in a squatting stool. She had him get it, in hopes it would help him but it didn’t. Every contraction he did on that stool caused him to strain so hard that he almost thought he wouldn’t make it. He didn’t like it all that much and just got right back into the pool needing the water for relief.

**\---**

At 6:07pm, the room was dim as the sun began to set. Chris’ moaning became deep grunts as he pushed more, this time out of the pool.

The room then had been still.  
It was so quiet and dim in the room, but he was never alone.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Chris stood back up from where he was leaning against the edge of his bed. His elbows were red as they held his upper body while he pushed. He turned around and Darren slightly frowned seeing his husband’s face was full of weary.

He looked around the room and made his way towards the bathroom wanting to get into the warm tub Darren had filled in case he needed it.

Darren and Caroline follow him into the dark bathroom, and he finds comfort in knowing they were with him.

“Help me.” He says and is given Darren’s hand so he could get into the water.

He slowly lowered himself down into the warm liquid and laid on his side with his eyes closed. The warm water melted the tension in his body and it felt so nice.

Darren got down on his knees next to the tub and ran his hands along Chris’ arms and through his hair. The bathroom remained dim as the sun was still setting over the city of Los Angeles.

“I’m so tired, Darren.”

“I know you are, baby.” He continued to run his fingers through Chris’ hair knowing it would relax him. “You’re doing so good though, honey. We’re so close to meeting our baby.”

Chris weakly smiled at Darren’s sweet words and kept himself relaxed while his body fought the urge to push.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last because the urges grew stronger and Chris couldn’t hold back. He moved so he was on his back and opened his legs, starting to push again. He kept a strong grip on the back of his thighs and buried his chin into his chest, pushing with everything he had.

“Agh!” He screamed and threw his head back, panting. He pushed again, this time as Jules and Olivia rushed in. They were quick to help Chris and coach him through his pushes.

He couldn’t suppress his noise and continued to scream and moan as he doubled over in pain, contractions coming one after the other.

After nearly three hours of pushing in the tub, Chris slumped back completely out of his breath, his chest heaving, and face bright red from the strain. Jules suggested that he try assisted pushing so Darren and Caroline assisted him out of the tub and onto the bed.

Olivia assisted him through several pushes with Jules guiding her. She lightly pressed down on Chris’ belly as he pushed to try and get the baby to move down some more. He was fully dilated at this point but this baby was being very stubborn and he was already so tired, Jules was worried he was going to exhaust himself so much it may put him and the baby at risk.

But, with another round of assisted pushes, the baby’s head started to appear so Olivia had stopped and Chris released another long push, relaxing against the bed.

Caroline held up a mirror for him to see as he could see the baby’s head was starting to come out. By then he was exhausted and his attention was dead set on pushing. Though nearly drained by the process, he found strength in the fact that his baby was working just as hard to meet him, they were in this together. He was careful to only push with contractions.

“Baby’s head is coming Chris so deep breath in and push ‘em out.” Jules’ fingers stretched Chris’ entrance to help the head come out some more. She applied some oil to ease the burn as Chris began to push.

Darren coached him and counted it out for him. When he reached ten, Chris let it out and went again.

“Good. Good. Good. Push, Chris. Head is coming out.”

He bellows a deep grunt feeling himself stretch and open to accommodate his child as it emerged from his body.

Two pushes later, Chris was out of breath and laid back against the pillows trying to regain his strength.

“Chris, reach down and touch your baby.”

He brought his hand down in between his legs and was met with a hard and wet lump sticking out of his body.

Upon contact his face illuminated with unparalleled joy. This excitement renewed him so much, being able to feel his baby’s head.

“Oh my god! I’m touching our baby!” He beamed as tears sprung into his eyes while staring up at his husband. “My baby.”

He didn’t care about anything except meeting his baby. No pressure or sensations was an issue any longer because he didn’t care. He’d do anything now just to hold his baby.

He kept his hand on top of his child’s head with a large smile on his face as he waited for the next contraction to come so he could push.

When the pain returned, he pushed and instantly felt it.

“It’s burning! Ow! Oh my god it burns!”

“It’s the ring of fire, Chris. I want you to stop pushing and just focus on breathing. Breathe your baby out.” Jules informs him.

He hisses and does as she says, removing his hand, bringing it to rest on top of his knees while he struggled to breathe. He needed to fulfill the overwhelming urge to push but couldn’t as it continued to hurt more.

“Good, Chris. Ease your baby out. Breathe Chris, that’s it. Ease your baby out. They’re coming with every breath you take.”

“Keep breathing baby.”

Chris hums as he continues to take deep breaths, bringing his baby into the world.

“Just like that Chris, ease her out. Ease her out, ease her out. Good job.”

His face scrunches together and Darren runs his fingers along his husband’s cheek then presses a soft kiss to it.

“That’s it, head is out. You’re doing so good Chris.” Jules praises while checking for a cord. “Keep breathing then we can push.”

“I-I want Darren to catch the baby,” Chris moaned as he passed the ring of fire and another contraction tore apart inside him. He still hasn’t pushed and continues to breathe through the pain. “P-Please.” He whimpers.

“Of course, yeah.” Jules nods and adjusts herself as Darren reaches his hands down near his baby’s head. “Hold right here Darren and when he pushes we’re gonna gently bring them down then lift them up, okay?”

“Okay.” He nods and sends a quick smile to his husband as he gets ready to push.

When Chris got another contraction, he pushed hard while Darren and Jules slowly released the baby from his entrance. She took her hands off the baby as more of it became present, leaving Darren to deliver it himself.

“Oh my god catch it Darren! Catch it!” Chris screamed and pushed.

“I got 'em Chris! I got 'em!”

With another deep groan, Chris pushed and Darren delivered their baby in his hands. He holds the slimy baby in his hands and takes a peek in between its legs.

“It’s a girl!” He says and begins to cry, bringing her up to Chris.

Their daughter gave a loud cry as she lay on Chris’ abdomen still in Darren’s hands. Tears rolled down their faces as all three of them bonded.

“Hi baby girl. Welcome to the world, beautiful.” Chris rubbed her back and laid his head back, trying to grasp what just happened. “I just had a baby.”

“You did baby. You did it.” Darren sniffles and gives his husband a well deserved and loving kiss.

As their daughter kept crying, Chris patted her bum and continued to soothe her.

“Shh, it’s okay momma’s here. Hi sweet girl.” He smiled down as she opened his eyes, staring up at him. “You’re so amazing. I love you so much.” He kisses her forehead as a towel is placed over him and the baby so he could clean her off.

Chris cleaned all the blood and vernix off his baby girl and brought her up more on his chest, directing her to his nipple knowing it would stimulate the placenta.

“Come on sweet girl.” He whispered.

He pressed his finger down on his nipple and rubbed it against her lips. She opened them and didn’t exactly latch on right away but with some more help and patience from Chris, she was suckling the milk from his body.

“There you go honey. Much better.” He tells her.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her and had silent tears streaming down his face as he watched his baby girl eat.

“I can’t believe you did that, babe.” Darren wipes his tears away while bending down so he was level with Chris and his daughter. “You’re a superstar. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” They share another kiss and just stare down at the baby they created. She was here and she was all theirs.

A few minutes later, the baby’s cord had stopped pulsing so Darren cut it and it was a moment he’ll never forget.

When she was done eating, she gurgled letting Chris know she was set and released his nipple from between her lips. He slowly sat up, still very sore in between his legs, and began to burp her by lightly patting her back and rubbing small circles on it.

She let out a tiny burp which brought smiles to both his and Darren’s face. Chris brought her forward and she was now wide awake, eyes wide open, limbs moving around, getting used to the environment around her.

Chris laid her down in between his legs so they could weigh her and see if any of them were close with their guesses.

Jules set the baby into the fabricated sling and lifted her up, her little feet stuck out on the side and she crossed them over each other which was the cutest thing Chris has ever seen. He tickled her wrinkly feet and got a reaction from her by doing that. She jolted them back from his gentle touch but didn’t cry or anything.

“This little girl is eight pounds, two ounces, and twenty two inches long.” Jules announces as she sets the measuring tape aside.

“Wow, she's huge.” Darren comments and kisses his husband once more.

She was definitely an unexpectedly big baby but she was perfect.

**-Next Day-**

Chris woke up after some much needed sleep and looked over at the bassinet that stood beside their bed where their sweet baby girl lay asleep.

The two settled on naming her Lydia Rose Criss, Chris picking her first name while Darren chose her middle name, both using their married name as her last name. It was perfect and it already suited her so well.

Anyway as Chris continued to wake up, he slowly stretched his long body, being careful of the constant soreness he was in, and couldn’t even begin to fathom the fact that he had a baby and she was all theirs.

He kept his eyes on her as she slept and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Darren smiled as he craned his neck forward, giving Chris a good morning kiss to the cheek then nuzzling his chin in between Chris’ neck and shoulder. They both watched their daughter sleep peacefully.

“Can you believe you made that and she’s just a few feet away from us?” Darren asks while bringing himself closer to his husband’s body. “I love you even more now, babe. You gave me the best gift in the entire world and made me a daddy.” He adds and kisses Chris again.

Just then, Lydia starts to stir and whines as she begins to wake up.  
“Oh, looks like someone wants to join our morning cuddle session.” Chris says and gets out of bed to pick her up.

He scoops her up from the bassinet as she opens her eyes and carries her over to their bed.

“You wanna go see your daddy, honey?”

Darren moved so he was against his headboard with his knees up and took his daughter from Chris’ arms, laying her against his knees.

They both smile as their daughter is now staring at the two of them, with those bluish-gray eyes.

“Good morning, sweet girl.” Darren says while brushing a finger along her soft cheek. “You slept for a long time. Momma and I got up twice to feed you but you did good for your first night. We’re so proud of her.” He tells her and moves his hand up to her head, stroking her delicate curls.

As Darren continues to talk to their daughter, Chris cuddles into his side and feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

His life was complete now.

He has his amazing husband, a beautiful daughter, what more did he need?

This was everything for him.


End file.
